the_butler_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Butler
Chris is the winner of The Butler Games: Blood vs Water. The Butler Games: Blood vs Water (Season Four) Chris began the game on the Blood tribe, alongside his wife, Debs, and sons, Dan and Rich. During the first tribal challenge, The Egg Hunt, Chris helped secure his tribes victory and the team continued their winning streak in round two's The Stack Exchange. With Dan having been switched into the Water tribe due to an elimination temptation, Chris gave his son an immunity idol, worried that the Water tribe would use this opportunity to eliminate Dan from the game. At the vote, Dan played the idol given to him and was saved from an elimination, unaware that the Water tribe had purposefully lost the challenge to try and eliminate him. During the Scrabble Scramble challenge, Chris was nominated as a runner and was not involved in the cheating allegations that took place during this challenge. His tribe lost the challenge and he voted alongside his tribemates to eliminate veteran player Lindsey from the game. In the re-vote, Chris voted Katy out of the game, at Katy's own request. In the tribal swap, Chris remained in the Blood tribe and competed in The Battleflip tribal challenge. Despite an early lead, the tribe struggled to solve the word and lost to the Water tribe. In the vote, the four tribe members were forced to vote out one of their own, and in an attempt to keep the team strong, Debs sacrificed her own game and asked Chris to vote her out of the game. In the fifth round Immunity challenge Blow Ball, Chris fought his way into the final round and competed against Dan. He lost the challenge but remained safe in the game, with the Blood tribe having the majority alliance. In the vote, Chris joined the majority to re-eliminate battlebacker Barnie from the game. In the sixth round, Chris chose to compete in the Dice, Dice, Baby Immunity challenge, untempted by the golden envelopes, but lost this challenge to Water tribe member, Josh. The remaining members of the original Blood tribe banded together to try and keep the majority and eliminate either Kate or Iain. However, seconds before the vote, a temptation twist was announced wherein Barnie had stolen Martyn's vote, therefore losing the Blood tribe majority. Blood were able to convince Kate to vote with them and successfully eliminated Iain from the game. In the final tribal switch in the seventh round, Chris remained on the Blood tribe along with Dan and Rich. They competed alongside jurors, Debs, Katy and Emma in the CorrectFOUR challenge. Chris stayed out of the controversy surrounding this challenge, which resulted in his team winning at the tiebreaker question. In the semi-final challenge, Mastermind Map, Chris tied with 7 points with Dan, resulting in both players advancing to the final vote. In the final vote, Chris commented on his game and reminded players that Dan would have been eliminated in the second round if it was not for him giving him the immunity idol. When asked, he stated that he did not regret giving Dan the idol, despite now facing off against him in the final. In the final vote to win, Chris received 6 votes from Emma, Lindsey, Iain, Martyn, Josh and Kate, with Debs opting not to vote. With a total of 6 out of the 9 votes cast, Chris was crowned the winner of The Butler Games: Blood vs Water. Awards As the winner of season four, Chris did not receive an award. Competition History Voting History Trivia * The oldest player to have competed in The Butler Games. * The only player in Blood vs Water who did not receive a single vote to be eliminated from the game. * Chris provided hats for all members of the Blood tribe. * Chris always voted with the majority, everyone he ever voted for was eliminated from the game. * One of only three players to have successfully voted to eliminate their own partner from the game. Others include Dan Butler (Blood vs Water), and Ben Woodley (Second Chance Summer). * Similar to the previous season's winner, Rachel Williams (Ride or Die), Chris won both the first and last challenges of his season. Category:Winners Category:Season Four Players Category:Male Players Category:Chris Butler